dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Challenge Mode
=About= In Dungeon Boss there are three modes of the Champaign: * Normal mode: This mode is for Hero levels 1 to 60. * Challenge Mode: This mode offers challenges for Hero levels 30 to level 70. It is described here. * Boss Mode: Unlocked at Player Level 60, this is the place where you will run the hardest dungeons with the most dangerous enemies and sweetest loot such as Epics. * Age of Chaos: Unlocks at Player Level 70. In these infected lands you will find chaos and doom. Sounds dangerous? Let's go and have a look, boss! The Challenge Mode unlocks at Player Level 30 and is for Heroes up to level 70. In these Dungeons you can collect Orbs for the Blessing of the Seeker, tokens (only a single token for each first completion of a dungeon), and tokens for rare Heroes. This mode was release with the Major update of Dungeon Boss in March 2016 and was revamped early April 2016 (lowered stamina costs, double Player XP, quick loot changes). = Features and characteristics = A manual playthrough of a Challenge Mode Dungeon will get you twice (+10 XP) the Player XP you'd get from its Normal Mode counterpart. A Silver chest and a Hero token are guaranteed, along with orbs, and better loot. Quick looting is also an option for Challenge Mode Dungeons, but Player XP is not doubled (+5 XP for each quick loot), a chance of getting a wooden chest exists (meaning you may not get a token), and there are lower gold and XP potion rewards. Hero tokens are linked to the Normal Mode dungeons. That means you can either collect the token in the Normal Mode dungeon or in the Challenge Mode dungeon. Twists and Challenges Higher level Heroes have levels and abilities reduced. This includes a summoned friend's hero. Many of the Challenge Mode dungeons are Epic dungeons, so you cannot summon a friend's Champion for help. In some final dungeons of a chapter there are Element restrictions so you cannot benefit from Element advantages. You are not allowed to fight Kang-Kung with any Nature Hero in your team for example. All badies are beefed up! They have more stars and more special abilities. Tokens For every first completion of a Challenge Mode dungeon, you will get a Token on top of the normal loot. For these Leonidus tokens, what chest you get isn't relevant because you will only get 1 Leonidus token per dungeon. These tokens are doubled if there is an active 2x token event (like Hero Token Bonanza) though. There are also two quests for every Chapter of Challenge mode. Complete a chapter and the quests give an extra 7 Leonidus tokens each. Complete a chapter with all dungeons ★★★ (no Hero died) and the other quest will reward you 10 Leonidus tokens for each chapter. Since there are 141 unique dungeons and 21 Chapters, you will gather 141+21*7+21*10 = 141+147+210 = 498 tokens assuming you will finish all dungeons without there being a 2x token event. This will give you enough tokens to unlock (10+20+70 = 100 tokens) Leonidus as a 3★ hero, raise him to 4★ (100 tokens) and 5★ (150 tokens) and have 148/250 towards 6★. Once you have completed Chapter 7 of the Challenge Mode there is also a chance to get a Daily Quest called The Challenger that gives you 1 token. For this quest you have to complete 4 Challenge Mode dungeons. It's not necessary that you do a dungeon you haven't completed yet, running a previously completed dungeon will count as well. However, you can't quick loot dungeons for this quest. Orbs For every dungeon you complete in Challenge Mode, you will be rewarded with Orbs on top of the regular loot. The amount of orbs you will get are dependant on the chest you get: * = 2x orbs * = 4x orbs * = 10x orbs For every first completion of a dungeon, you'll get 15 extra orbs. There is also a quest for every Chapter of Challenge mode, these quests give an extra 100 orbs each. Hero Tokens In some dungeons in Challenge Mode you can get a token for a different Hero than compared to the same dungeon in Normal Mode. Note that the Hero tokens are linked. This means you can collect a token either in the Normal Mode or in the Challenge Mode of the same dungeon. If you want collect both tokens you have to spend gems for token refresh. Here is a list of all dungeons that offer different tokens: (Color highlighted dungeons marked by a are Epic Dungeons.) } data-sort-value=" @" }} |Yes| |}} |Yes|style="background-color: rgba(255,215,0,0.5)"|}} data-sort-value=" @" }} |Yes| |}} - }} }} |} Materials There are 12 Materials that can be looted in the corresponding area type of the dungeon. The lesser material is used to craft greater material, Runes and Epics. There are 12 other materials that can be looted in Normal mode Dungeons. Runes All rune chests at the end of Challenge Mode dungeons contain Improved Runes. The rarity is either Common, Uncommon or Rare, with a maximum of 3 stars. The type is either Battle, Bulkwark, Focus or Resist. Rune chests which sometimes can be found in any other room of a dungeon (except the boss room) may contain Improved Runes but have a little chance for Greater Runes. These runes have a chance for a higher rarity (Heroic or Legenary) and can have up to 5 stars. You can salvage the runes found in dungeons and use the shard and binder to craft runes of better quality (Heroic or Legenary rarity, up to 5 stars) and other types like Power or Precision runes. =Dungeons= }}|/}} @@-}}}} |/}}Level range: |recommended level}} to |recommended level}} class="article-table article-table-selected" - ! scope="col" Ch. ! scope="col" Dungeon ! scope="col" Size ! scope="col" Area Type ! scope="col" Rune ! scope="col" style="width:130px" Loot ! scope="col" Boss |+}} }} |/}} |/}} }} |Yes|background-color: rgba(255,215,0,0.5)|}}}} - ! style="border: none;" |Yes| |}} style=" " style=" " class=" | |}}}}" style=" " style=" " | |1}} | |3}} style=" " |token 1}}| | |name}}}} | |}} | |}} style=" " - ! style="" colspan="6" style=" " colspan="7" - }} } }} Category:Gameplay Category:Campaign